


After the War

by TheKiller1227



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Finnick Doesn't Die, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiller1227/pseuds/TheKiller1227





	After the War

Annie picked the small boy from the cot and rested him on her hip, his legs wrapped just above her big bump. "River, are you ready?"

"Yeah mom, just a minute!" She hears from the living room. Annie walks in and sees him trying to tie his shoes. She smiles and sets her two year old in the corner of the bland couch and bends down in front of the four year old, River. "I can do it, mommy."

"Then show me, honey." She says and guides his hands in the direction they should go in.

"Thank you, mommy." He mumbles and hops off the seat. He’s currently going through that stage where he likes to do things on his own. Annie is trying to break him from that.

"You're welcome baby." She smiles and picks up Ford, soon to be a big brother, but is currently living the life of the youngest. "C'mon lets go see daddy."

"Dada." Ford exclaims as Annie walks through the front, River closing it behind them.

"Momma what are we having for lunch?" River asks as they make their way to the market.

"Daddy made fish last night." She answers, holding his chapped hands from all the swimming they do. "So we're going to have the left over from last night."

"Oh." He mumbles. When they get to the market, they walk straight to his stand, they make a good living off of the fish hooks that he and a couple of other men make for the people of 4. He got together with about four other men after they moved from 13. His stand took off incredibly fast. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy." He greets, setting the net he has been working on to give him a hug and a kiss. Annie sets her other son down and he wobbles over to Finnick. "Hey peanut."

"Dada." He exclaims once more as Finnick picks him up. They share a long hug and Ford almost refuses to let go.

"Hey honey." He greets Annie with a short kiss and leans down to kiss her swollen belly. "Hey pumpkin."

"Can we eat now?" River asks and Annie and Finnick smile, and nod. They sit in the little table in the back, Finnick on the end helping River and Ford eat as Annie feeds her and the baby. "Mommy when will my baby brudder be here?"

"Any day now, honey." She smiles and pats her stomach. "And you never know it could be a girl."

"No it can only be a boy. Girls are weird." He puckers his lips like he just ate something sour.

"Well... Then what am I." She asks.

"You are the most prettiest girl in the world." Finnick says. She knows his tricks, so why is he practically asking. She shakes her head and opens the apple juice for River. "Damn."

"Language." Annie says and glares at him. She sighs and takes another bite but stops when she feels wetness between her legs. "Finnick."

"Yes, love of mine that I love-"

"Shut up my water just broke!" She screams and Finnick pales.

"Okay, stay calm. We can do this. Just tell the baby to hold on for a moment." Finnick says and helps her out of her seat.

“How would one tell this kid to hold on? How Finnick? I would really love to know!" she yells to him through a contraction. “And don’t tell me to calm down! Do not ever tell me to calm down!”

“Annie.”

“Don’t do it.”

He nods and tries to keep his calm for the both of them. "Ford, hold Rivers hand. We have to run to the hospital."

"Oh no. There isn't way in hell am I running." Finnick lifts an eyebrow. "Finnick, when you go into labor, three times, get back to me on cussing."

"Okay." She screams in pain and everyone crowds around her. Someone helps Finnick pick her up and an elderly woman takes River and Ford to her booth. She makes sure that they are bundled up and gets them to the hospital. Just in time for the birth of their baby sister.


End file.
